Whos going to Carry it?
by WWTGGD
Summary: Brittany and Santana want a baby. But, Whos going to carry it?
1. Did I Forget My Birthday?

Santana POV- I want to have a baby with Brittany. We could do it because we have a big apartment in a nice neighborhood, there are kids around to play with, were married, there's a nice school nearby, and we have more than enough money. Also, I called my brother and he said he will be the donor so the kid will look a little like me. But, the problem is that I haven't talked to Brittany about it and I'm so nervous. When Brittany gets home from work and we eat dinner tonight, I'm going to ask her. It's a big thing to ask someone to get pregnant for you. Just as I thought that, Brittany came in with about 8 grocery bags and the wind was blowing so her hair all over. 'Let me help you" I laughed. i grabbed the some of the bags and we set them on the counter. "Thanks babe" She said. We both leaned in we kissed. When it comes to kissing and getting out Mack on, were like teenagers still. We pulled back and we smiled at each other. About a half an hour later, I grabbed Brittanys hand and led her to the table and sat her down at the table set for two. "Baby, I prepared you your favorite home-made meal!" I said. "Why? Did I forget my birthday?" She asked as she started to panic a little. "No. I made it because I have a very important question to ask you" I said nervously. "Were already married" She said smirking. "It's a different question." I said as I smiled at her then I went and got her favorite food, chicken and potatoes in mushroom sauce! It sounds gross but we both love it. (A/N- It's my favorite food! It's amazing) Brittany's mom always made this for dinner whenever I would stay the night and the day we left, she gave me the recipe so I could make it. After we discussed our day I asked, "Brittany, do you know what they call a baby g-goat?" I was so nervous. My palms were clammy and I was stuttering. She thought for a moment. "Pups?" she tried. "They are called "Kids"" I said nervously. "That's funny." A human baby is called a kid sometimes." She said. Enough with the small talk. I have to just ask the question. "Brittany, do you want to have a baby with me? My brother said that he will be the donor so the kid will look somewhat like me and I've got it planned. I know it's a lot to ask but I'd love to have a baby with you" I said in a rush. She looked at me like I was crazy. Then, she grinned. "I'd love to have a baby with you, San" Brittany said. We both got up and we gave each other a hug then we stayed in each other's arms. I nuzzled into her neck and I gave her a kiss on her neck. "I'll help you through the pregnancy. We can use my brother for the donor so he will look like me" She said as she looked into my eyes. "Brit, you don't know how much- wait what?" I said giving a small smile. "You're carrying the baby" She said. I laughed. "You are." I teased while we were both smiling. It was that point where we both realized the other wasn't joking. "Santana, I can't dance if I'm pregnant" Brittany said. Brittany has her own dance studio about a block away. It's successful and she makes good money. "Brit, you take nine months off' I said. "I can't just leave. You're a lawyer and your home most of the time" Brittany said. "Brittany, I'm a lawyer. I get hired on my looks. If I have a big baby bump, I won't get a case" I said. "If I have a big baby bump, there's no way I could dance or dance without the baby having mental issues" Brittany said. "I thought you said you wanted a baby" I said. "You don't know how much I want that for us. But, you have to do it. I'll take care of you" Brittany said in a sweet voice. "I'm not doing it." I said firmly. "Well, I'm not doing it" Brittany said. We gave each other a sad look then we walked away.

This is NOT a one shot! If you review, I want to know if you want Santana to carry the baby or Brittany!

WWTGGD OUT-


	2. Unity In Diversity

Santana POV-

"Please" "No" "You do it" "Cant, You do it" "Please babe?" "Cant" Brittany and I have been at this for days. I'll ask her, she'll say no, and she'll ask me, I'll say no. She made it clear that she really wants this baby for r us. If she wants it too, why doesn't she carry it? "Britt, you just take time off. You'll still be beautiful and sexy to me, my brother will donate, and we could be family!" I said to Brittany as we rushed through the crowded streets to the dance studio. Brittany was late so she is fast walking and I decided to follow her and try to get her to say that she will carry it. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at me. She gently grabbed my face and she gave me a kiss full of love and passion in the middle of New York.

"Santana, I really love you. And I really want to have a baby with you but I can't. Dancing is full of jerks, jumping, flipping, and fast movement. There are too many dangers for the baby." Brittany said. I started to get angry. "I get hired on my looks and I'll look horrible with a huge baby bump, grunting, and getting tired. You did it or no baby." I said coldly. "Why do you always have to have things your way? You're a lawyer. You carry a little two pound suitcase and you sit behind a desk. What's so hard about that!" She shot at me. "You don't carry anything!" I yelled. "Humans weigh 164 to 190 Pounds so I do carry a lot!" She yelled back. "Dancing is so stupid. What kind of job is that! You're a dancer like some people are "Artist" " I yelled. "Dancing IS a job. Also, it's hard. Not everybody can do it!" She yelled. "Whatever Brittany! Thanks for ruining our family" I yelled as I left. "There wasn't one and there's never going to be one!" She yelled as she left.

"Thank you" I said as some guy sold me one rose. After Brittany and I had our fight, I went home and I watched TV for an hour then I started to feel bad. I bought her a rose then I started walking to "Unity in Diversity" Dance studio. When walked in, Brittany and 3 other dancers were dancing to "Bust your windows" By: Jazmine Sullivan. She was really a great dancer and she looked so hot doing it. (A/N - CLICK OR COPY AND PASTE TO SEE WHAT SANTANA SAW!) .com/watch?v=_yBBpSshISA&feature=endscreen&NR

After the song and class was over, I walked over and I gave her the rose. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I love you" she said. "I love you so much Britt. Don't ever forget that" I said in a loving voice as she got her stuff and we left to go home and cuddle on the couch.

Now, I need to know if you want the baby to be a boy or girl and what names you like!


	3. Pour some Wine

Santana POV- "We still don't know who's going to do it." I said to Quinn as I took a sip of wine. Brittany has to work late so I walked over to Quinn and Rachel's. About two weeks after graduation, me, brit, and Quinn all got on a plane and we moved to New York. Britt's and I got an apartment together and Quinn moved in with Rachel. We live close so I could walk. Now, Quinn and I are sitting on the couch drinking wine and talking about Brittany and I's baby problem. "How about you let a doctor decide?" Quinn said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You and Brittany go to a doctor, then, he will check both of you out, then he/she can decide whose best fit for carrying a baby." Quinn said pouring more wine in her glass. "That's a good idea but it doesn't solve our problem. If the doctor says I'm best, I won't carry it. Brittany won't either." I said. "Santana, pretend were together. K? How would you feel if all of a sudden, I came up to you and said that wanted a baby and- I don't know! You and Brittany need to sit down and talk about it. You say all your feelings first, then Brittany would say what she feels." Quinn said. "I'll go meet Brittany at the studio and well talk." I said smiling. "Thanks Quinn. And thank you for the wine." II said as I got up. "No problem" She said. "Oh and by the way, you're so not my type" Quinn said smirking. "I know. Your type is a girl, loud, annoying, huge nose, looks like a star wars character, long brown hair, and wears tacky sweaters. Now, who do we know like that?" I said smirking as Quinn blushed. I opened her front door and walked out as I waved goodbye. I opened the door again and I poked my head in. "And i'm sure Rachel is "Just a roommate" I said as Quinn threw a pillow at me and it hit me in the face. I heard Quinn laugh as I laughed and I closed the door


	4. I'll Carry it

SANTANA POV-

I walked to Brittany's studio about half a block from Quinn's. I don't know why but I started

Getting butterflies in my stomach just thinking about her. Not Quinn! Brittany! Me and Quinn,

Gross. We all know Quinn is made for Rachel and Brittany is made for me. I walked to the front

Door and I walked in. Brittany was in wearing a black, small, sports bra and barely held her

Boobs and a black sport shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked so hot. I didn't like that

All the guys in her class were staring at her chest but that conversation would have to wait.

"Okay, time to go guys. Remember to practice your Jerk!" Brittany said cherry. "Yea, cause you

All suck!" I joked as the all slowly headed out the door. 'Hey Sanny" Brittany said walking over to

Me. "Hey babe, umm, Damn your Hot." I said checking her out. "Thanks. You're hotter than me

Though." Brittany said smiling and giving me a quick kiss, then walking to get her stuff. She bent

Down to get her back and I shamelessly enjoyed the view. "Umm, Brit, we need to talk. " I said

She nodded her head and we walked home hand in hand. That's one thing I'll never forget about

Brittany. Her hands were always so soft and gentle.

When we got home, Brittany put down her bag and grabbed a water bottle and we sat on the

Couch. "Brit, I know we have been avoiding this but we need to talk and figure it out. "I said.

Brittany just nodded. "I'll say all the reasons why you should carry it, then you can say all the

Reasons I should carry it." I said giving her a sweet smile. "K, um, Being a lawyer means that you

Need to be mean, fearless, attractive, and cunning. If I have a baby bump, I won't be attractive.

Also, wonder if I'm in a middle of a case and I get sick? I'll run out like an idiot or puke on the

Judge. That wouldn't be good. Also, wonder if I'm studying over a case, and I'm tired and I fall

Asleep and I don't know what I'm saying? Then, I won't get hired ever again. A lawyer can only

Lose so many cases before he/she is fired. I love you brit but I make more money that you.

Without my job, that won't be good. Lastly, I'm not a teenager. I can't get tons of money for

Getting knocked up at 16. No offense Quinn. K, you go." I said finishing my

Monologue. "Wow, um, how can I compete with that?" Brittany joked nervously. "Santana,

What you don't understand is that dancing is my home away from home. When people called

Me stupid or dumb, I dance. Dancing is amazing Santana. I don't know if I would ever be able to

Stop. Dancing is pure adrenaline. I forget what happening in this fucked up world while I'm

Dancing and all the stress goes away. Do you know why I have a crappy, low paying job?

Because its dancing and I love my job. I would still do it even if I wasn't paid. I dance because I'm

Too Stupid to do anything else and I'm good at it! Whenever I do anything that's not dancing, I

Get Nervous Because I know I'm screwing something up. I'm confident when I'm dancing

Because I Know I'm not messing it up. Also, dancing opens up new world to my students. All the

Non- Smart kids can Come and be confident with them. Taking away dancing away from

Me is Taking away half of who I am." Brittany finished. I was speechless. I knew Brittany loved

Dancing but I didn't know she felt that strongly about it. Who the hell am I to take that away from her?

I was being selfish listing things all about myself. Brittany talked about her students and how it

Would affect them. They could get a new teacher but they all love her. Most only go for her.

"Brittany, I'll carry it."

Dun Dun Dun! Santana got the most votes so she will carry the baby!

How did you like the Brittany dancing monologue? Also, I want to hear what names you want

and what gender!


	5. Hi, Im Freddie

SANTANA POV_

"I don't know why we had to fly all the way to fucking Seattle to do this!" Santana complained as she lay

on the hospital bed. "Because, my brother has a fear of planes so he couldn't come here. Also, this is

one of the best hospitals to do this!" I said taking her hand. She smiled at me. "Love you Britt. I can't

wait to have a family with you." Santana said, and then she frowned. "Wonder if I'm a bad mother? I

can't even keep a plant alive for more than a week!" Santana said worried. "Plants are different from

babies. Plus, babies scream and cry if you forget them!" I said trying to make her happy. I would do

anything to make her smile. She has the prettiest smile in the world. When she smiles, everyone stops

and looks. Well, I hope that's what they're looking at. Santana was going to say something when the

door opened. "I'm !" He said as he shook hands with me and Santana. "I'm sorry but you need to

leave. Its regulation. "Dr. Pete said as nice as possible. Santana was going to argue when I said "Its okay.

I'll be in the waiting room. "I smiled at Sanny. "Okay" She said nervously. "It's going to be okay" I said as

I reluctantly left. I felt bad but I decided I was taking her out to dinner. I sat down by this handsome

teenager. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he was well built. "Hi. I'm Brittany." I said to him. He

smiled at me. "I'm Freddie" He said sweetly. "So why are you here?" He asked. "My girlfriend is getting

insesiminnated" I said confused. He laughed. "Inseminated?" He asked chuckling. "Yea. So why are you

here?" I asked. "My girlfriend punched someone and she broke her hand." He said. "Why did she punch

someone?" I asked. "Some guy was saying bad things about me." He said. "She sounds like she loves

you. What's her Name?" I said. "Sam. Short for Samantha" He said quickly looking around. "What's your

girl's name?" he asked. "Santana" I said. "Who's she?" Someone said rudely in front of us. "Brittany. Her

girlfriend is here. Are you okay?" He asked as he got up and looked at her cast. I'm assuming that's Sam.

""I'm good. Wait, your girlfriend?" She asked as I nodded. "'So your gay?" She asked. "Sam." Freddie

said sternly. "That's cool." Sam said smiling at me as Freddie looked shocked. "We have to go. By

Brittany. Good luck with your baby!" Freddie said as he took her good hand and walked away. Freddie

kept looking at her like she was crazy. "Brittany Pierce" I heard a nurse call my name. She walked me to

Santana's room and we walked in. was gone. "So you guys are all checked out so you two can go

home." The nurse said a little too cheery. Santana didn't even look at me; she was staring at the floor.

Santana and I walked over silently to the rental car in the parking lot. Usually, Santana ALWAYS grabs my

hand when we walk but this time she didn't. We got in the car without a word. Santana was in the

driver's seat since I'm not that good at driving and I can only go short distance. Santana packed out and

she suddenly stopped. Was she mad at me? Did she hate me for making her do this? She quickly leaned

over and gently grabbed my face and kissed me. The kiss was rough and needy but passionate. She

pulled back and gave me a firm hug. Then she pulled back and continued to drive without a word.

AUTHORS NOTE- Do you guys know where sam and Freddie are from? Im a huge SEDDIE Fan!

I was in love with seddie…Then Brittana Came Along…


	6. Lord Tubbington and Rainbows combined

Authors Note- I'm SO sorry for not updating. I don't really have an excuse other than I've been too lazy. Feel Free to Vent.

Brittany POV-

Santana pulled the car into the driveway with the tires screeching. As soon as we stopped, she grabbed me roughly and connected our lips. I was too worried about her to even focus on kissing back. What worried me even more is that she didn't even care that I wasn't even kissing back. She just pulled me even closer to her so the seat belt was constricting my lower belly. It was starting to hurt so I pulled back and I guess that made Santana mad. "So you already don't like kissing me!? That was fast!" She snapped as she stormed out of the car into the house. I turned the car off and got out of the car and went after Santana. She was in the kitchen with anger written all over her face. Now, an angry Santana is like an angry Rattle Snake, just waiting to strike at the first thing that gets to close. "Santana." I said leaning against the counter in front of her. "What!" She snapped still angry. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You really want to know what's wrong." She asked still angry as I nodded. "When you ABONDONED me in the doctor's office, I was hurt. I'm afraid that when I'm pregnant you'll leave me because I'll be fat and an even bigger bitch to you and everyone." She said as a tear slid down her face but she quickly wiped it off. "San, I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I shouldn't have done that but I was worried we would get kicked out. And I would never leave you. I love you more than Lord Tubbington and rainbows combined! I know what we should do!" I said kissing her on the cheek and excitedly running upstairs to get a piece of paper and pen. "Okay, were going to write things we want from each other and were going to sign it." I said telling her my brilliant plan. She nodded and smiled lovingly at me. "You go first." I told her. She took the pen gently from my hand and wrote,_ "Even though I'm being a bitch, you will still love and help me." _I smiled and neatly signed my name. I wrote, "_If you ever get mad at me, you won't yell or say mean things to me."_ She nodded her head and signed it. Long story short, we filled out the whole piece of paper and we could only put one more each. I wrote, "_You understand that I will love you with everything I have no matter what you look like. _Santana laughed and sighed it.Santana wrote, _"You understand that no matter what I say or what I do, I love you with all my heart and I always will." _I looked in her eyes and I saw nothing but honesty and Love. I signed it and pressed our lips together and we both enjoyed the fireworks and electricity that we saw and felt whenever we kissed. She pulled back and looked at me with a sly smile. "You know Britt, when the baby comes, it'll be rare we get time alone. So, I think we should soak all the _love _and time." She said with a sly smile. I was confused at first, and then I got what she was hinting at. "Hmmmm okay. We can sit and hold hands on the couch. "I teased. "I was thinking something a little more _dirty." _She purred in my ear. God, I love it when she does that. I connected our lips and that earned a moan from her. We walked to the bedroom basically ripping each others clothes off on the way.

**AUTHORS NOTE= Hope you guys liked that chapter. Usually I don't update as quickly as I should because I don't know where to go. So if you have any ideas please tell me. Also, I STILL haven't picked a baby name so or gender so send me those too. REVIEW!**


	7. Not as hot as Brittany

I'm back!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZSantana POV-

_Chirp Chirp _I opened my eyes to the sweet sound of birds chirping outside. Even though I put on a tough exterior I love the sound of birds. I'm not sure how it started. I guess it's just one of those things where you don't know why you like it you just do. I looked at the other side of the bed towards the sound quiet snoring of and I saw my beautiful wife sleeping soundly. I smirked remembering what we did last night, then frowned. I remembered that when I was a kid I walked in on my parents having sex. That's why when the baby comes out; I'm going to be really careful that it doesn't happen to my baby girl or boy. It's going to be really hard to control myself because Brittany is so damn hot. I shuffled over to Brittany and I wrapped my arm around her stomach and snuggled into her back.

"Morning San." Brittany mumbled. "Morning Britt" I said as I gave her a kiss on her neck. She got up and kissed me on the cheek and got dressed for work. "I wish you didn't have to go to work" I told her as I laid my head on her pillow and looked at her. "Me too San. But, I have a surprise for you later on." She said smiling. "Can't wait" I said smiling excitedly. She gave me a kiss goodbye and she left. I immediately felt sad. It always sad when she leaves. I'm also sad because today is the day I decided to see my abuela. I haven't seen or talked to her since I came out to her 10 years. For some reason, I wanted to tell her I'm pregnant. Even if she hates me, I still care about her a lot. No one knows I plan to see her today. Not even Brittany. I got out of bed and got dressed. I got in the car and drove to her house. Her car was in the driveway so I knew she was home. The house still looked the same. The paint was chipping a little but it was the same. After I finally got the courage to get out of the car, I nervously walked up to the house and knocked. After a few seconds, a woman I never seen before opened the door. "Hello." She said smiling at me. "Umm Hi. Is Alma home?" I asked. The woman looked about my age. She was actually pretty hot. But not as hot as Brittany. NO ONE is as hot as Brittany. "I'm sorry. No one named Alma lives here. You must have the wrong address." She said. I knew one hundred percent that this was the right address. "Okay. Thank you for your time." I told her as I turned around and I walked to the house. I got in the car and I just sat there. Alma didn't live there? What was she talking about? I knew that was Abuela house. I spent pretty much my whole child hood there. I called my mom to see what was going on.

"Hola Cariño" My mom said happily. "Hola. So mom, I went to see Abuela today." I started. There was a long pause. "And" she said nervously. "She wasn't there. Do you know where she is?" I asked. "Honey….…..Abuela passed away 5 years ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

More Reviews= More Chapters


	8. God Britt

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Santana POV-

My whole world felt like it came crashing down in flames. She passed away? "Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled angrily at my mom still on the phone.

"You had a life! You got married and you moved to New York! I didn't want you to put your life on hold." She told me.

"How?" I sobbed out.

"Car crash" I heard my mom sigh. "She was in a car crash. It was raining out and the roads were slippery. She swerved the car…" She started to say but I hung up. I didn't need to hear anymore. I rested my head on the steering wheel. _Tap Tap _I looked up and the woman who now lives I'm Almas house was smiling at me. She invited me in and I accepted the offer.

"I'm so sorry" she said just as I finished telling her what happened. "So you and your wife want to have a baby?" she asked changing the subject. I nodded as I took a sip of coffee.

"What kind of named do you guys have in mind?" She asked.

"We haven't discussed it yet." I told her honestly. I glanced down at my watch and Brittany was supposed to be home soon. "Well thank you for the coffee. I needed it." I told her.

"You're welcome." She smiled a little too long at me. Long story short we exchanged numbers and I drove home. When I got there Brittany wasn't home yet. "Perfect" I thought. I can make her something! I decided to make her confetti cake since it's her favorite. I got all the ingredients and stirred it all together and I put it in the oven just as Brittany came in. My eyes almost popped out of my head. She was wearing a tight white t shirt with a V neck. She looked so hot. "Hey sexy" I greeted her.

"Hey yourself" she said as I wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed our lips together. She turned us around and pressed me against the door as I let out a moan. She traced her tongue along my lower lip asking for access which I happily granted. She started kissing down my neck and I wrapped my leg around her waist. "Your smoking" she said in a husky voice which secretly drove me crazy. She started grinding her hips into my you know what and I took a deep breath in. Wait…What was that smell? It was hard to concentrate when Brittany was doing these things to me.

"God Britt" I moaned out. "On my god!" I said as I broke out of Brittany's grasp and ran to the kitchen which was now engulfed in flames. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	9. Hell No

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Santana POV-

"And that's why you should never leave food UN attended." The super boring fire fighter said finished his three hour long speech.

"Were sorry officer. Can it be fixed?" Brittany asked.

"I'm sorry but no. The flames messed up the oven pretty bad and some gas is leaking out. You need to find somewhere to leave. It's not good for pet's pregnant woman or anybody." He said. I didn't even know if I was pregnant yet. The doctor said I had to wait at least a week before I could even take the test.

"Santana!" Brittany said nudging me.

"What?" I asked. I guess I zoned out.

"Do you think Quinn would let us live with her and Rachel?" She asked.

"Hell No. I refuse to live with Berry." I said standing my ground. No matter what Brittany said or did I was not living with Rachel no matter what the circumstances.

"Please?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Knock! Knock! B_rittany knocked on Quinn's door holding a big box of clothes and necessities. Rachel opened the door wearing an abnormally huge smile.

"Hello Brittany. Santana." She greeted.

"Hey Rach. Can we come in?" Brittany asked as we walked in the kitchen. Brittany explained the situation and we asked Quinn if we could live here.

"Hell No. You know I love you guys but no way in hell am I going to let your horny asses in here. I don't want to walk in and see you to going at it on the table." Quinn said.

"Please Quinn. I promise that we won't have sex. Even in our room." Brittany said.

"What!?" I asked Brittany. We weren't going to have sex!? Even in our room?"

"I'll tell you why later" Brittany whispered to me. "Please Quinn." Brittany said giving Quinn puppy dog eyes. Quinn's eyes softened but she was still reluctant.

"I don't have a problem with them living here for a while" Rachel said smiling at Quinn.

"Okay you two can live here" She said looking deep into Rachel's eyes. I gagged and Brittany glared at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

AUTHORS NOTE- I have two questions to ask you. If you had a baby or a girlfriend or wife had a baby tell me what happened with her hormones. Was she angry? Sad? Hungry?

And what is your favorite kind of dog?


	10. Beyond Pissed

Check out my TUMBLR if you want to see Quinn Santana and Brittany's costume! I'm just WWTGGD and my profile pic is the same as my Fanfiction one (:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Santana POV-

I rolled my eyes as Rachel giggled at Quinn trying to fit her hand into the top of the pumpkin which Brittany accidently cut too little. I looked at Brittany and I smiled at how adorable she looked concentrating on her pumpkin. I broke my gaze at Brittany and I looked at my pumpkin. I didn't really know what to do. Quinn Brittany and Rachel have been hard at work while I just sat there.

"My masterpiece is done." Rachel said setting down the knife and turned the pumpkin so we could all see it. All it was the Phantom of the Opera mask cut out on one side of the pumpkin.

"Awesome" Brittany said smiling as she went back to her pumpkin. "Almost done." She said. She smiled and turned it around.

"Whoa!" I said. She made a really cute Mickey Mouse pumpkin.

"Mine totally beats yours." Quinn said showing us. It looked like a cute little skeleton was stepping out of the pumpkin.

"When mine is done its totally going to beat all of yours. " I said getting back to my pumpkin. All I did was a hard but simple creepy smile and eyes. We put candles in our pumpkins and set them outside.

"Are you sure it's going to be safe Quinn?" Rachel asked. She is such a wimp. Since were too old to trick or treat , we decided to go to this special once a year Halloween club called "Witches Brew" We drove by and it looked pretty kicking so were dressing up. Well if you called dressing up like a slutty something a costume. I was going as a sexy candy stripper nurse and Quinn was going to be a slutty cop. Rachel was going as Rachel as Brittany wanted to keep her costume a secret. I was excited to see what Brittany was going to wear. Since I found her sexy in sweats, I'll probably go insane to see what she wears.

"Yeah Rach. Do you really think I would take you somewhere that weren't safe?" Quinn reasoned. Rachel suddenly leaned forward and connected her lips to Quinn's. My jaw hit the floor as well as Brittany's. Quinn's eyes widened for a second or two then she closed her eyes and started to kiss back. Quinn put her hands to Rachel's face and cupped her cheeks. Rachel pulled back and looked into Quinn's eyes. Brittany grabbed my hand and led me back into the house and closed the door. "Hey! They were just getting to the good part!" I wined.

"They deserve time alone." Brittany reasoned. She was right. I walked over to Brittany and wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed my body against hers.

"I think _we _deserve time alone." I purred in her ear as I laid a sultry kiss on her jaw. Usually she lets out a small moan and they she kisses me but this time she tensed up. I immediately pulled back and looked in her eyes. She looked really _really _uncomfortable. I didn't know what to think. Did my breath smell? She looked like she was in the middle of a speech at the school and two tampons fell out and everyone laughed. Or when people make out next to you and your single. "What's wrong?" I asked attentively. She couldn't even look me in the eye. "What's wrong Brittany?" I used her full name to show I was serious.

"Come with me." She said walking over to the couch in the living room. "I know you're going to hate this a lot but it's how I feel so yeah." She trailed. I looked at her to keep going. I was getting really worried. Did she want a divorce? That thought made my stomach churn. Did she not want a baby? That made my stomach feels like it was on a fucking roller coaster.

"When you told me you wanted a baby I was so happy. I want nothing more than to have a family. The night you went to the hospital in Seattle and we were cuddling in bed a thought crossed my mind. How can we have sex when you're pregnant? I thought about it and it's not that you'll be unattractive it's just that I'm worried that I would hurt the baby. Now don't think I'm dumb or call me dumb because I know where the baby is and where my fingers go and I realize they'll be far apart. It just made me sick to think of me hurting our baby with my nail or something. I thought long and hard about it and we are not going to have sex until the baby comes out."

I have a nervous laugh. You know that laugh you give when you want to think something a joke but you know it's not.

"Are you serious B?" I asked as she nodded. "No sex for 9 months!" I yelled jumping of the couch. "Are you insane?! I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet!" I was pissed. How dare she just stop sex like that without even giving me a warning?

"Life isn't about sex Santana! Our relationship is not just about sex Santana! Love is not all about sex Santana!" Brittany yelled. I looked in her eyes and I saw she was beyond pissed. Hell I was pissed to!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me who's side you're on!

! Team Brittany or Team Santana!

And don't worry about them…

Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	11. Poison Ivy

_**Authors Note-**_

_**Well Hello There (creepy Smile)**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

__Santana POV-

"You don't have any logic!" I yelled. I heard Quinn pounding on the door since I locked them out so we could talk. Well…..…yell

"Yes I do!" she yelled back.

"What is it then!?

"I just don't want to hurt the baby!"

"You can have sex while pregnant! Even Kindergarteners know that!'

"I know that! I just would rather not take the chance!"

"That's like saying I'm never going to drive because I don't want to crash!"

"That's completely logical! There are over 100 crashes a year!

"Whatever! I suck at analogies!

"Clearly!" She yelled as she stormed to the kitchen and grabbed her purse.

"That's right…walk away!" I yelled

"I will!" she yelled as she opened the door and Quinn and Rachel ran in like vultures on a dead body when the scary hyenas leave.

"What the hell! This is MY house in case you haven't noticed!" Quinn said as she dramatically dusted herself off. I looked at the window and I saw Brittany get in her car and drive away. Good riddance!

"What happened?" Rachel asked. I plopped on the couch and I sighed. Quinn sat down and I told her what we were yelling about.

"That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Quinn said.

"Yea well. Who do you think is right?" I asked

"No. We're not getting sucked into this. You and Brittany argued the whole night so no more club. I'm tired so Rachel and I are going to bed" Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Night Quinn….Rachel" I said. I guess I could go to bed too. I wish I had a certain blond to share the bed with…

Brittany POV-

"Get I get you a drink?" I looked to my right and I saw a very attractive brunette ask.

"Sure." I smiled

"Great. What would you like?" She asked.

"Can I get a Poison ivy?"

"Of course. Bartender! Get I get 2 Poison Ivy's?" She asked as the bartender nodded.

"So where you from hot stuff?" She flirted

"Ohio" I said as the bartender brought our drinks.

"Oh. I'm so sorry" she said as I laughed.

"Where are you from?" I asked with a smile.

"New York, New York" She said

"Oh. What happened to the old New York?" I asked as she laughed and she put her hand on my arm. She stepped closer and I was going to tell her I was married when I was interrupted.

"Back off my wife" Santana growled as she stepped in between us.

"She's not complaining" The girl said challenging. Santana lunged but I grabbed her.

"Don't push me bitch!" She yelled trying to get away from me.

"Thanks for the drink!" I said to the girl as I pulled Santana out of the club. I set her in the car and I locked the door. I ran to the other side and I got in. I heard crying and I was surprised to see Santana crying.

"You were going to sleep with her. Weren't you? " she sobbed

"What? Of course not babe. I'm happily married to the girl of my dreams" I said leaning over and awkwardly side hugged her.

"You don't want to have sex with me because of the baby so you're going to get it somewhere else" She said still crying.

"I would NEVER cheat on you" I said honestly. There was nothing I could do so I quickly but safely drove home. When we pulled up I got out of the car and I opened Santana's door and I kissed her. She closed her eyes and cupped my face. I tried to pull back but she held me there. I grabbed her hands and put my hands on top of hers and I moved her hands away from my face.

"Let's go inside" I said as we walked inside. We went straight to our bedroom. We put our pajamas on and we got in bed. She pressed her back into my front and I wrapper my arms protectively around her stomach. Our legs tangled together as we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Review!**_

_**If you guys have any ideas for the story I'd love to hear them**_


	12. Results

A/N- this is being written on my new iPad! I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. WHO'S GOING TO CARRY IT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Brittany POV-

"thank you" I said happily as I close the door.

"Hey babe. Who was at the door?" Santana asked taking a bite of cereal.

"it was the firefighter and he said that our kitchen is done and that we could go home!" I said.

"wow that's awesome. Do you want to start packing and when I'm done eating ill join you" she said. I looked at her for a moment and she looked like something was wrong.

"what's wrong?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

"Nothing. Just go pack" she said dismissing me. I turned around and I went to the guest room. I got out my suitcase and I started packing my clothes and whatever else I brought. Santana joined me shortly after and she was silent the whole time.

"Do you ever miss sex?" She asked randomly.

"Yes. But I contain myself" I replied.

"look, you are just worried about hurting the baby right?" She asked and I nodded.

"how about you do something to me that's gets me off but you don't have to put anything in me" She proposed.

"so like what? grind my self on you?" I asked

"I can be down with that" she said, her eyes darkening in a sexy way.

" What are you guys doing?" Quinn asked walking in And Santana glared at her.

"packing. We can go home now" I told her.

"I'm sorry but, YES! You know I love you guys but I can stand living with you"

"please you just want to have sex in every room with Rachel" Santana snapped as we finished packing. Quinn and Rachel both helped bring our bags to our house.

"Going to miss you guys" Rachel said smiling.

"your such a liar" Santana said rudely to her and walking in our house.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why she's acting like this" I said honestly.

" It the baby hormones" Quinn said. "Good luck"

I said bye to them and we went our separate ways and I tried to find Santana.

"what the hell is your problem?" I asked walking into our bedroom. She just lazily raised an eyebrow. "Answer me"

" I dont know" she shrugged.

"we'll you better find out" I said highly irritated as I walked out of the room. I sat at the computer and I checked my emails. About twenty minutes later, I felt a cautious tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Santana was standing there with apologetic eyes.

"I called Rachel and I said I was sorry." She said. I smiled which caused her to smile.

"You did?" I asked pulling her close.

"Yep. And there's um..something I think you'd like to witness" she said with a smile.

"what?"

"it's nothing much. It's just that I took a pregnancy test and I thought you'd like to see the results" she said playing it off like its nothing

" of course I wanna see!" I said shaking her shoulders And she laughed and we walked to the bathroom.

"One more minute" Santana said pacing around the bathroom. I got up off of my seat on the bathtub and I wrapped my arms around her stomach and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"No matter what happens, everything will be okay" I said as she leaned into me. I heard the pregnancy test beep and Santana rushed to it and snatched it up before I could see it. She was looking at it intently.


	13. Every god mother needs a God Father

**Authors Note- Sorry for not updating... I only got about 3 Reviews and I got discouraged. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany POV

I heard the pregnancy test beep. Santana grabbed the box and looked at it and the test at the same time. She raised her eyebrows at it and she let her arms fall to her looked up at me with warm, loving eyes.

"Britt...I...Im pregnant"

Whoa...What? I cant believe it.

"Seriousy?" I asked shocked. She nodded as tears fell from her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"Were going to be a family" I whispered, still in shock.

"Are you happy?" She asked burying her head in my neck.

"Of course babe. I love you and were going to be a happy family that lives happily ever after." I said Thinking of our future.

"I love you too." She asked. We both had grins on our face. She leaned over and connected our lips.

"I cant wait to have a family with you B" Santana said lovingly.

"Me too babe. We have to tell Quinn and Rachel!" I said excitedly. Before Telling anyone, she took five more tests just to be sure and they were all positive. We cuddled together on the couch with a blanket wrapped around us and we called Quinn's house phone. It rang and we heard the phone pick up.

"Hello" We heard Rachel's voice say.

"Hey. Can you call Quinn over and put the phone on speaker?" Santana asked with happiness in her voice. I kissed her temple and she cuddled closer to me.

"Alright. Wait...Did you kill brittany? Quinn is not-"

"Rachel! I did NOT kill my wife. Now do what I said" Santana said getting annoyed.

"Hey guys. Rachel and I are both here. What is it?" Quinn asked. Santana covered the phone.

"Do you want to tell them?" She whispered.

"You go ahead" I said Smiling at her.

"Are you ready for some news?" Santana asked.

"Yes! What is it!?" Quinn said eagerly. There was a silent pause.

"Im pregnant" Santana said. There was silence on the other line.

"Quinn?" I asked as Santana moved the phone closer to me. Before we could cover our ears, there was a deafning shriek. We both jumped at the noise and Santana dropped the phone. She leaned over and picked up the phone when the shrieking stopped

"Oh my! Im going to be a aunt!" Quinn said with much happiness in her voice.

"Actually Q, we don't want you to be the baby's aunt..." Santana trailed off.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked sadly.

"Because we were hoping you could be the god mother." Santana said quickly. She covered the phone and held it as far as she could. This time, we were ready for the shriek.

"oh my! Yes! Id love to be the God Mother!" Quinn said even happier than before.

"What can I be?" Rachel asked causiously.

"Every God Mother needs a God Father." I said.

"Thats great. Were going to be the best God Mothers ever" Rachel exclaimed.

"Probably. Well were going to tell some other people. Bye guys!" Santana said adorably.

"Bye!" Quinn and Rachel together and we hung up.

"Who should we call now?" I asked her.

"How about my mom?" She asked and I nodded. We called Maribels cell phone and it rung.

"Hola Santana" I heard Maribel say.

"Hola Mommy. So Brittany and I have something to tell you"

"Are you guys going to get a divorce?"

"No!" Santana exclaimed. "I wanted to tell you that Im pregnant"

"¡oh Dios mío! ¡Alabado sea el cielo eres embarazada! No puedo creer que ella!" she exclaimed in spanish.

"Yea. Well call me tomorrow. Its late and Im going to go to bed." Santana said. I looked over at the clock and I saw it was almost midnight. They said goodbye and Santana and I walked hand in hand to our bedroom. We got in bed and we cuddled and whispered sweet nothings to each other until we fell asleep in each others arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**A/N- **

**Please Review and i'd love to hear your ideas for future chapters!**


	14. Yes!

**_- Three Weeks of Pregnancy - _**

_Santana POV_-

"Its been three weeks and I'm dying! I need her fingers in me now!" I exclaimed.

"TMI Santana. Have you told Brittany how you feel?" Quinn asked as she took a sip of her Cherry Coke. I saw the waiter start to come over but I glared at him and he turned the other way. I was not in the mood for him to ask me a question about my water.

"Yea but she won't budge! I've tried everything to get her to sleep with me. I even bought some sexy lingerie and cold Champagne. I layed on the bed wearing the lingerie and I put the Champagne in glasses and stuck in a bucket of ice. She walked in and she stared for a second of two. She smiled at me and she kissed me on the forehead and said, "You know how I feel" and walked out. I've never been so angry and embarrased in my life" I said recalling the memory.

"I think you need to stop acting like a little whore and just accept it. So do you have any pregnancy symptoms?" Quinn said with a smile. I ignored her little nick name for me.

"Well, my boobs hurt like hell but that's it so far." I said as the waiter came over with our food. I looked at my favorite food here and it usually smells amazing but as soon as I smelt it, I gagged. It's not that it smelt bad it's just that it made me feel really sick. I tried to eat it but as soon as my fork touched it, I gagged loudly which caused a few looks from people.

"One of the Symptoms of pregnancy is food aversions. When I was pregnant with Beth, bacon made me hurl." Quinn said. I tried to take a bite again but I almost barfed all over the table. I got a to-go-box thinking Brittany could eat it at home.

**_Later, At Home- _**

"I love you, so much." I said softly in Brittany's ear.

"Why are you being all lovey all the sudden?" She asked with a smile as I held her close.

"All of a sudden? Am I not allowed to love my beautiful wife?" I asked innocently. She connected our lips in a loving kiss.

"Do you remember when you proposed to me?" I asked recalling the second happiest day of my life. My wedding day being the first of course.

_7 years ago_-

_To Santana- Relax, Brittany's not cheating on you with one of her students. Just enjoy your vacation and don't worry _

_To Quinn- My dads ranch is hardly a vacation _

_I sighed. Quinn was probably right but I can't help the burning feeling inside. Brittany's been really shady lately. She doesn't answer my calls or texts sometimes and she hides her cell phone from me. That means she probably has sexting pictures and flirtatious texts on it. She's out a lot more and when I ask to go with her, she says it's for "work" which I know is not true because it was on days when she doesn't work._

_"Come on babe!" I heard Brittany call. Were going on a walk around the estate and I'm going to flat out ask her if theres someone else. I walked down and Brittany grinned. She looked really happy but her eyes seemed really nervous. We interlocked Our hands together and began out walk. It was silent except for the birds above. We walked down a trail with beautiful flowers on each side surrounding us in a huge flower field. Brittany slowed down and stopped. "This is it" I thought. She's going to break up with me. _

_"Santana, you make me so happy. Ive never felt this way about anyone or anything in this world. We've been together for 6 years now and I've lived in bliss ever second of it. Im proud of getting to say you'remy girlfriend but...I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore" She said with a smile. I knew it. I couldn't help the tears that came out. Wait...why was she smiling?_

_"I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore because I want you to marry me" Tears now came out fora different reason. My hands flew to my mouth when she got down on one knee._

_"Santana Diabla Lopez, will you marry me?" _

_"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I said loudly as I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around her pulling her in for a hug. She pulled back with a big smile and grabbed my hand and pulled it up into view. She slipped the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen on my finger. She kissed me with so much love, passion, and happiness it blew me away. I heard cheering and I noticed my whole family and Brittany's mom and dad, all which I had no idea were hear. This was just supposed to be a little visit. They had cameras in there hands but all I could really notice was my new, gorgeous and breathtaking fiancé._

**Current time - **

**"**Of course, and you thought I was cheating on you" Brittany teased. I shoved her shoulder playfully.

"Do you remember what we did afterwards?" Brittany asked. I looked in her eyes and they were a darker shade of blue.

"Kicked everyone out of the house?" I asked, feigning being oblivious.

"After we did that" She husked out which made all the heat in my whole body flood in between my legs.

"You mean have hot amazing sex?" I asked. She laughed and gave me a peck on the lips.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" She asked as we walked to the couch.

"Hmmm you pick" I said as we snuggled together under a warm blanket.


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear readers, **

**Hey guys! **

**I just want to know that I am sorry for not updating my story ):**

**I have no clue what to write, not even a little bit**

**I have major writers block **

**I actually considered abandoning and deleting ALL of my stories**

**I'm not going to because I know how it feels to like a story and then the author gets lazy and says "oh I'm just going to delete it" and you're left like WTF**

**So, I don't really know where this story stands right now**

**I guess it's on hiatus until I think of something?**

**Any ideas would be helpful and greatly appreciated (:**

** Even if it's sort of random, maybe it could help come up with something**

**Sincerely,**

**(Your leader) WWTGGD**


End file.
